How To Flirt In College
by aristocraticartist
Summary: Hartley Rathaway hates his stupid, gorgeous roommate.


_Author's note: please help, this ship is swallowing me alive, I just want Cisco to be happy damnit. Anyways, Hartmon college roommates au. Many headcanons included._ _Based on Brandon Calvillo's vine "F U"_ _Enjoy!_

Hartley Rathaway hated his roommate.

He despised him; loathed him, abhorred him, and every other synonym for 'dislike' that existed.

Cisco was everything he was not except for smart. He was a huge nerd, evidenced by the movie posters plastering every inch of his half of the room and his geeky 'Star Wars' comforter. Cisco's half of the room was a mess where Hartley's was neat as a pin. The Latino had an awful habit of leaving soda cans and candy wrappers everywhere, too, which Hartley had quickly complained about. Cisco switched the giant buckets of twizzlers instead of individually-wrapped ones.

There were some upsides. For instance, Cisco was in some of his classes, so they could often compare notes and see what either had missed.

Cisco was also ridiculously gorgeous, even in his geeky t-shirts and frumpy jeans. His hair was long and shiny and it made Hartley want to to thread his fingers in it while he climbed onto his roommates lap; too often it was restrained in a ponytail that Hartley desperately wanted to yank out. Cisco had the unfortunate tendency to mouth on everything in sight with his plush lips and agile tongue; part of the reason Hartley got him banned from eating lollipops in the dorm. He was the most wonderful eye candy on campus, and Hartley was lucky to have him captive in the same room a lot of the time.

That, and it was useful to have an intelligent study partner.

So, Hartley tolerated him. For a while.

But sometimes things just went too far.

Like, for example, when Cisco would stay up to ungodly hours playing video games.

Or when he would crinkle the countless bags of chips he ate just so, seemingly only to agitate his roommate.

Or, for instance, when he was goofing off on his computer, typing way too loud and giggling at the screen while Hartley was trying to study for midterms.

Hartley slammed his face down on his desk, groaning in frustration. Cisco looked up, concerned about his roommates' sudden and uncommon show of emotion.

"Dude, are you okay?" He asked, peering over the top of his laptop.

"No, Cisco. I am trying to study for my test tomorrow, and you are being the most aggravating, imbecilic human I have ever met." Hartley hissed, slowly sitting up and rubbing his forehead. Hopefully it wouldn't bruise.

"Well hi, Mr. Grumpy Wumpus. What's the test about?" Cisco chewed, open-mouthed, on a twizzler as Hartley fixed him with a glare.

"Practical applications of special relativity and related theoretical physics. It's hard enough to focus on without you being a massive distraction!" The Latino chuckled softly, shifting his position on his bed so he was laying down with his laptop in front of him.

"I think you need to chill out, man. Get that stick out of your ass and relax for a little while."

Hartley rolled his eyes dramatically. He would never admit that Cisco was right; he was so stressed that his tinnitus was acting up something awful.

"You obviously don't understand the gravity of the situation. If I don't pass this midterm, I lose everything." That just drew an amused chuckle from Cisco.

"Sure. That's totally true, and I'm also the president of Singapore." Hartley glared at Cisco like his life depended on it, which just seemed to bounce off of the man's sunny demeanor as if it was a force-field.

"Your genius brain is the only thing sexier than your pretty face, Hartley. You'll be fine." Cisco purred. He licked his lips.

Hartley's face twisted into a comical frown. The sheer amount of women he had seen Cisco flirt with in the library made it worse, as that just reaffirmed Hartley's assumptions that the man was straight as a flagpole.

After a few seconds of tense silence, the physicist scoffed and slammed his notebook shut.

"Great. Now I'm unfocused and I can't study properly. Fuck you, Cisco." A sunny grin spread across Cisco's face.

"I mean, if you want to."

"Wait, what?"

The room went dead silent. After a few seconds, Cisco reached over to his laptop and clicked a key.

Careless Whisper streamed from the speakers. Cisco's face settled into a seductive smirk.

Hartley just stared at his roommate as the smooth saxophone filled the room.

Cisco wiggled his eyebrows.

"I thought you were straight." Hartley's voice was dry, as if he thought this was a cruel joke.

"Dude, I'm bi as hell. If you couldn't figure that out from my constant flirting then that's on you. I'm not exactly subtle." Cisco tenderly picked up his laptop and set it on his desk. He strode over to Hartley almost like a cat, all legs and hips and the physicist couldn't help but feel his mouth start to water.

Cisco sat down on Hartley's lap, straddling the paler man as well as he could on a rolling desk chair. He delighted in the way his roommate's eyes were practically bugging out of his head, lips slightly parted and pupils blown with lust.

Hartley sighed almost dreamily. One of his hands settled on the side of Cisco's neck, one thumb brushing over his perfect, caramel cheek. The the other instinctively came to rest on his waist. He shoved up the t-shirt Cisco was wearing to get some skin contact, pulling him closer.

Cisco bit his lip, turning it a gorgeous rosy color that glistened in the warm light of the dorm room. Hartley couldn't take another second; he yanked Cisco in, closing the gap between them as quickly as he could.

The kiss was rough and passionate, all teeth and tongue and glorious little noises from both involved. They enjoyed each others' mouths so thoroughly that Hartley forgot to breathe.

By the time Cisco pulled back, his roommate was the very definition of hot and flustered with swollen lips and ruddy cheeks. Cisco looked much the same, but he tipped Hartley's chin up with a finger and licked his lips.

"So, we gon fuck or what?"


End file.
